


Old Enough

by crookedneighbour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Bad Consent, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Character, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Shiro is handsome, and often confused by the past and the present. Pidge is very gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplecelery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/gifts).



> I'm only through episode 6, but YOLO.

Pidge had insistently followed Shiro back to his room. This was bad. It was so clear how Pidge felt. The boy's face lit up whenever Shiro complimented him. All the kids were like that and it wasn't right. It was especially not right after everything he'd been through with Matt and Dr. Holt. This was no doubt part of the way Pidge looked at him.

And despite all this he'd been stupid enough to call Pidge a good boy, and really screw it up by patting him on the back. This was an utter mess. 

Pidge had easily woven under his arm as the door opened.

"You should go back to your room. We've got a big day of training tomorrow. It'll take all the strength we have to learn to form Voltron," Shiro urged. 

Pidge clenched his fists, his arms rigid at his side then looked directly up at Shiro. His face had started to turn red. Stars above, this kid was stubborn.

"Part of forming Voltron is being a team. That means we know how to work together right? Being close?"

He looked so much like Matt had. Matt had been willful too. Shiro's head hurt. What had their relationship been like? He didn't remember.

"Pidge, I'm old enough to be your father. You're too young. I should be trying to protect you," Shiro insisted. 

This set something in motion.

"If I'm old enough to fight a galactic empire, and risk my life inside a giant metal lion everyday, I think I'm old enough to kiss you, maybe!" Pidge was yelling. Shiro had never seen him yell like this before. "Besides, what if I like that you're older?"

Pidge immediately covered his mouth and looked down.

"Oh my circuits, I just said that out loud. I didn't say that. Good night, Shiro."

Before Pidge could leave, Shiro grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him. He remembered kissing him like this before, by which he meant he remembered kissing Matt desperately. Was that real? This wasn't fair, not to Matt, not to Pidge, and not to himself.

Pidge's body was tight and alert at first, but as they kept kissing, he relaxed into Shiro's arms.

"This... I shouldn't do this. There are things I don't know about myself... We shouldn't," Shiro tried. Pidge kissed him again.

He had wanted to kiss Matt and hadn't. He'd only held his hand as they slept, trying to create some semblance of comfort in their prison.

Pidge clearly hadn't kissed anyone before. It was sloppy and inelegant, but Shiro hadn't kissed anyone else in years.

Shirt gently nudged Pidge from him.

"Really. You look so much like your brother. And what would I say to your father?"

Pidge looked down at his feet, his face bright red from both the kiss and his own embarrassment and his shaggy hair covering his face.

 "Just let me ask you something first," Pidge replied.

Shiro sighed in relief.

"Alright."

"What if.... What if I wanted to play like you're my father. Not like you pretending to be him.... But like... I don't know, I've read some doujin where guys do that...."

This was not what he expected. Pidge was so nervous he was shaking. Shiro blinked in disbelief.

"...Are you saying you want to call me daddy?"

"...Maybe... Yeah..."

This was not a conversation he was ready for, but he had liked kissing Pidge. 

"And what if your daddy said it was time for good boys to go back to their rooms and go to bed. Would you do that?"

 

***

Pidge lay in bed in his t-shirt and briefs. Today was a day he didn't like seeing his body. He still felt stiff and swollen this long after Shiro had kissed him. It had felt good. It honestly went better than he expected. Shiro had said no, but he'd treated him as a boy. Shiro talking about him like that always made a little piece of him melt.

He was lucky he figured, his body hadn't changed as much as it could have by his age. Even though he didn't want to get undressed it still felt ok to reach down his own chest and slowly rub outside his own briefs. It could feel like his cock was there this way. 

He imagined kissing Shiro again, pressing up against Shiro's strong legs and feeling himself get hard. He tried thinking about his body the way it was, but he wanted to have Shiro feel his hardness. He wanted to be able to crawl into his lap, and each have a bulge there. He liked all of Shiro's body, and he didn't literally see his cock so soon, but it felt like if he rubbed Shiro there enough it'd somehow make up for his own lack of inches.

Everything about Shiro's body was perfect. He was tall and muscled from head to toe. He was like something out of all the BL manga Pidge had read. Boys, didn't look like Pidge did in BL, but Shiro didn't seem to mind that.

His chin had been a little scruffy when they kissed. Pidge slipped his hand under his briefs now and imagined he was yanking himself properly. He focused on the motions of Shiro's body. Shiro had said daddy too. That was probably enough to make him finish.

_I can be your daddy. You're a good boy. You work hard._

He thought of the way Shiro's shoulders probably flexed as he moved, being held in his arms, and nothing feeling wrong. All the things he'd said were embarrassing, but Shiro had made him feel safe again.

Pidge's thighs shuddered as he climaxed, and what was an attempt at calling out Shiro's name was a long groan instead.

He didn't know where any of this was going, but it felt good. He was a good boy after all.


End file.
